Sylvester Pemberton (Earth-1938)
Origin Sylvester Pemberton was born into a wealthy family, with a long history in his native Star, California. His father was a lawyer and his mother was a US history professor at a local university. From a very young age, Sylvester was in love with the idea of flying. All it took was one plane ride with his family for it become his childhood obesession. He spend all day just staring at the airplanes and birds. One day, his older brother, Jerry or "Soapy" as Sylvester called him, told him he ought to figure how to fly on his own instead just looking up at the sky. It was meant to be a joke but it sparked an idea in the younger boy's mind. From then on, Sylvester read everything about how airplanes were made and started to make crude toy airplanes on his own. Finally, he test his inventions. Much to family's shock, the ten-year old's inventions could actually fly. Once his parents realized that Sylvester was a prodigy when it came to engineering, that belong enrolling in various classes to foster the talent. While Sylvester grew to become a better inventor because of the classes, his ambition only grew. He began to dream of creating something that would allow people to fly on their own. As it was such improbable dream, Sylvester never told anyone about it. Still, he couldn't help but doddle theories about it in his journals. When Sylvester was fifteen, he was enrolled in class on areospace engineering. During the first day, Sylvester left the class with a whole new set of ideas. He went to write them when he realized he left his journal in the classroom. Sylvester raced back and found another student reading the journal. Sylvester when over to get it back and possibly have a fight if he mocked Sylvester's theories. However, the student praised Sylvester's theories but noted some problems with them and how to fix them. Sylvester was stunned that someone took his crazy dreams that seriously. Sylvester thanked the student and asked what his name was. The student said his name was Pat Dugan and he was an engineering major. The two agreed to form a study group. Little did either of them know how their meeting would change both their lives forever. The two worked day and night together to create a way for a person to fly without the help of a major vehicle. Pat gave Sylvester the nickname "Stars" because of his cheerful personality and easily distracted nature, with Pat joking he got "lost in the stars". In return, Sylvester called Pat "Stripesy" because he always wore stripped shirts. Sylvester worked mainly on the science aspect of the project while Pat worked on the mechanical part. While they made many plans and prototypes, none of them worked out. Then, Sylvester discovers that putting two types of metals together and running a high electric charge through them caused them to float. Pat designed a belt that could both contain and enhance the effects. The boys were so excited that they decided to test it out without telling anyone about their invention first. The partners went off to a beach at night. Sylvester tried because Pat was a bit nervous about trying it. To their shared joy, it worked perfectly. Sylvester flew which made he feel happier than he had ever been. As Sylvester was flying around, he noticed a boat sinking. Without thinking, Sylvester went to the boat. He saved the sailors and brought them to the beach. The sailors thanked him before Sylvester flew off. Pat and Sylvester decided that the testing was a success. Sylvester was going to tell his parents about his invention when he saw the local news talking about how two sailors were saved by a "Mystery-Man" or a superhero. Shocked by the title at first, the excitable teenager had gotten an idea. Stars Over California Pat was against it of course but Sylvester never gave up once he set his sights on something. Taking inspiration from his nickname and his hometown, Sylvester decided to make a costume-covered in stars and had the color scheme of the American flag. Sylvester wanted to call himself "Starman" but changed it to "Skyman" after learning another had already claimed it. Sylvester ran into a few hiccups because he was so young, only had the power to fly and had no combat training. When fighting crime, Sylvester would rely on his quick-wits combined with schemes that used his flying ability. However, that wasn't always enough. While stopping a bank robbery, Sylvester belt was hit with a bullet. Unable to fly, Sylvester was almost killed by the criminals. Thankfully, Pat always kept a close eye on his friend's heroics. Pat created a discration in front of the bank just long enough for Sylvester to overpower the bank robbers. After that Sylvester apologized for not respecting what Pat wanted to do with the invention. Pat forgave him and even decided to help Sylvester with his heroics..under the condition that Sylvester embrace the "Star-Spangled Kid" the media had given him. While Sylvester still wanted to use the Skyman name, he was too happy about being with his best friend again to care.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory (Earth-1938) Category:All-Star Squadron (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938 Category:Flight Category:Geniuses